militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
778th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron
The 778th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force squadron activated after 11 September 2001, being engaged in the Global War on Terrorism. Its current status is undetermined. Previously, the squadron was a Tactical Air Command Tactical Airlift squadron, assigned to the 464th Tactical Airlift Wing, stationed at Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina. It was inactivated on 31 August 1971. During World War II, the 778th Bombardment Squadron was a B-24 Liberator heavy bomb squadron which saw combat with Fifteenth Air Force stationed in Italy, assigned to the 464th Bombardment Group. History Established as a B-24 Liberator heavy bomber squadron in mid-1943, trained under Second Air Force. Deployed to Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO), October 1943, becoming a Fifteenth Air Force heavy bomb squadron, attacking enemy targets both in the MTO and European Theater of Operations (ETO). After end of war in Europe, used B-24s for transport of personnel from various points in Europe to Waller Field, Trinidad, being attached to Air Transport Command. Inactivated 31 July 1945. Reactivated as a Tactical Air Command theater transport squadron, 1953. Performed Troop Carrier missions using tactical transport aircraft until 1971 when inactivated. Activated as a C-130 Hercules airlift squadron as part of the Global War on Terrorism after 9 September 2001. Lineage * Constituted 778th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 19 May 1943 : Activated on 1 August 1943 : Inactivated on 31 July 1945 * Redesignated: 778th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 14 November 1945 (Remained inactive) : Redesignated: 778th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on 15 December 1952 : Activated on 1 February 1953 : Redesignated: 778th Troop Carrier Squadron (Assault) on 1 December 1958 : Redesignated: 778th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on 8 January 1964 : Redesignated: 778th Troop Carrier Squadron on 1 March 1966 : Redesignated: 778th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 May 1967 : Inactivated on 31 August 1971. Assets absorbed by 40th Tactical Airlift Squadron. * Converted to provisional status and redesignated as 778th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron on undetermined date. : Allocated to Air Mobility Command to activate or inactivate at any time. Assignments * 464th Bombardment Group, 1 August 1943 – 31 July 1945 : Attached to: Air Transport Command, 15 June-31 July 1945 * 464th Troop Carrier Group, 1 February 1953 * 464th Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift) Wing, 11 November 1957 – 31 August 1971 : Tail Code after 1968: PG * Air Mobility Command, undetermined Stations * Wendover Field, Utah, 1 August 1943 * Gowen Field, Idaho, 22 August 1943 * Pocatello Army Airfield, Idaho, 2 October 1943 – 9 February 1944 * Pantanella Airfield, Italy, 10 April 1944 * Gioia del Colle Airfield, Italy, 20 April 1944 * Pantanella Airfield, Italy, c. 1 June 1944-c. 6 June 1945 * Waller Field, Trinidad, 15 June-31 July 1945 * Lawson AFB, Georgia, 1 February 1953 * Pope AFB, North Carolina, 16 September 1954 – 31 August 1971 * Southwest Asia, undetermined Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1943–1945 * C-46 Commando, 1953–1954 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953–1958 * C-123 Provider, 1958–1968 * C-130 Hercules, 1968–1971; undetermined References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II